


Temptation

by httpmills



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Outlaw Queen - Fandom, robin and regina - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmills/pseuds/httpmills
Summary: Twenty two year old Regina Mills — a runaway and college drop out whose life seems to spiral into a continuous hell everyday , until one meeting with a successful club owner turns her life around. He’s charming .. but is he the one that can help her back on her feet and open her heart back up to love?
Relationships: Robin and Regina - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Temptation

A small droplet of water ran along her olive toned cheek landing on the pink piece of paper she held in her hand. The one word that stood out in deep big black letters: 

‘EVICTED.’

No. There was no way she was losing her home. Where was she going to go? Going back home to an alcoholic mother certainly wasn’t an option. She barely had any friends — at least none that were willing to put a roof over her head. ‘Evicted.’ As if the word was on replay in her head.  
I mean ... yeah she had missed a couple payments but, money was tight right now. She was a run away and the restaurant she worked at had cut back on hours — plus being a college drop out she really had no other plans laid out for her as far as a perfect paying job. 

The woman grumbled, rolled her eyes angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“Gold.” 

The brunette marched straight into his office, hand slamming the paper down on to his desk. 

“What the hell is this? You can NOT do this to me. I have nowhere to go. Business has been so slow, and my job cut back on hours. One week. One more week I’m begging you, I promise I’ll have something by then.” 

The man just looked at the paper on his desk , dark gaze slowly meeting Regina’s innocent deep brown puffy orbs.

“I’m afraid that’s what you said two weeks ago Miss Mills. You are five months behind on payments. No more chances. You are out.” 

He shrugged.

“However I’ll give you a week to get your belongings out.” 

It wasn’t fair. She wanted to punch him. In fact, ever since the day she moved in she wanted nothing more than to smack that cocky smirk right off his face.  
She opened her mouth desperate to fight back but knew it was no use. He was stubborn and she knew that if she pushed her luck any further she wouldn’t even get the final week.  
With defeat, she backed up and walked out of his office and back out onto the busy New York streets.

Her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth as her heels clicked along the sidewalk, gaze flowing along each window display. So many shops, restaurants, bars in town and not ONE was hiring. She was about to give up until she stopped right in front of a night club. Well ... Strip Club. 

Stripping. What could Regina possibly know about stripping. What did she even have to offer? I mean sure she was attractive ... she had a nice face but that was it. Dancing? Terrible. Being able to seduce with her body? Also terrible. Everything inside her told her to keep walking but, what else did she have left?

Letting out a deep sigh, she pushed the door open and headed inside. It was dimly lit, and quiet assuming it was too early for a crowd to be there.  
Different portraits of girls filled some of the walls, a couple sports posters — velvet soft cushions towards the back. Making her way over to the stage, her delicate finger ran along the soft silver pole before the shatter of a plate made her jump and turn towards the direction of the bar top.

“Hello?” 

Her soft raspy voice echoed throughout the corridor.  
Silence — but just as she made her way down the steps heading for the door .. a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Ah, I’m sorry milady. I wasn’t expecting anyone in yet. How can I be of service?”

An accent. And what a glorious accent it was. She slowly turned her body and was met with who she knew was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. 

Ocean blue eyes. Dimples. The most perfect pearly white teeth. A face so mesmerizing she was sure he was sculpted by the gods. 

“Oh ... it’s alright, I just saw your hiring sign in the window and was intrigued.”

The man chuckled holding out his hand for a proper shake. 

“Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves then? Robin Locksley. I actually own this club.” 

Owner? Assuming she got the job, THIS is who she would be half naked in front of? Dancing? Making a fool of herself?  
She swallowed thickly placing her petite hand in his and gave a firm shake before pulling it back shyly. 

“R-Regina. Nice to meet you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh hi. Mmkay. This is my first dive back into the writing field so go easy on me? *Shyly looks away* if there are typos I deeply apologize .. second chapter I promise will be longer kk bye!


End file.
